Suresh Sheti
Suresh Sheti (often referred to as the Performer) is the Mystic of Rapture and one of the selectable characters in the BioShock 2 Multiplayer. Suresh was the sixth character to be revealed in the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. :"Suresh Sheti is a masterful mentalist whose confident performances have universally mystified audiences around the world. He arrived in Rapture, joined the performance troupe at Fort Frolic, and proceeded to amaze the city’s denizens with a preternatural and Plasmid-enhanced stage show featuring astonishing acts of mind control and clairvoyance, and challenging preconceived notions of what is or isn’t possible." Story Upon arriving in Rapture, Suresh Sheti was a huge hit, with his stage show in Fort Frolic drawing in huge crowds. However, during the Civil War, the theatres were closed, forcing Suresh to take his act to the streets. It is there where he comes face-to-face with a Big Daddy. Upon reading its mind, Suresh is horrified to learn that deep down, they live in extreme, unyielding anguish. Audio Diaries ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' *Intellectual Stimulation: Unlocked from the start. *A New Medium: Unlocked at Rank 9. *Psychic Void: Unlocked at Rank 29. Quotes The following is a list of phrases that Suresh Sheti will say during multiplayer games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Attacking a Rosie (PerformerBDDmgVox) *"I have been expecting you, monster!" *"This gilded golem has come for me!" *"A mind so hollow, it cannot be tamed!" *"You think to punish me, golem? Ha!" *"The golem seeks to reclaim my powers!" *"No, golem! The art of Shangri-La is mine!" *"The wrath of Shangri-La besets me!" *"The curse of the gilded golem persists!" *"Mindless brute, I know who sent you!" Killed a Rosie (PerformerBDKillVox) *"In his mind, I heard only my echo." *"His thoughts were bedlam, scream upon scream!" *"Ah, I can feel the golem's curse lifting!" *"The curse of Shangri-La ends here!" *"As it was foretold!" Regenerating Health (PerformerHealthRegenVox) *"Ha! Death is a mere street performer!" *"Thought I'd perished, fools? Ha!" *"It would seem your best shot is not enough!" *"The vigor of Shangri-La protects me!" *"Valiant effort fools, but futile!" *"I live! I live as soon you will not!" Swarmed (PerformerBeedVox) *[screaming] "Get it off! Get it- Get it- Get it-''" Picked up a Little Sister (PerformerGrabLSVox) *"''Come now, little jewel!" *"Resistance? Quaint!" *"My little jewel." *"I knew you'd be here!" *"Shh! Your mind will soon change." Carrying a Little Sister (PerformerCarryLSVox) *"They're thinking: 'This is it for us?'" *"Together, my jewel, we win the day!" *"Soon your woe will ease!" *"They're thinking: 'He's got us now.'" *"Shush! Your mind is louder still!" Putting Little Sister into a Vent (PerformerSaveLSVox) *"You shall be reborn!" *"Swallowed by the bronzed eye!" *"The shadows recede from your mind." *"I offer you to the bronzed eye!" *"Your mind opens!" *"Your mind is free!" *"Sleep well, my jewel!" Attacking an Enemy Splicer (PerformerSplicerDmgVox) *"Your mind is consumed by fear!" *"Your mind is a pit of vipers!" *"Your thoughts are fascinating." *"Let me 'clear your mind!'" [laughs] *"You bear the aura of a coward!" *"I know you." *"You're thinking: 'Can he really read my mind?'" [laughs] *"In each life you are more the fool!" *"I snap, and you'll remember nothing!" [laughs] *[laughs] "And you believe you're in control?" *"If you could only hear what they think of you!" *"A puppet cannot see his string!" *"I allow you free will and you squander it!" *"So, there is bliss in ignorance!" Killed an Enemy Splicer (PerformerSplicerKillVox) *"THAT was your final thought?" [laughs] *"Take heart. You were fated to fail." *"Sorry to say, your next life is worse!" *"Augh! What a craven mind to die in!" *"And you had such aspirations." *"Free of that sad mind, the body rests." *"At last I'm out of your mind!" *"I wearied of tugging at your strings." Researching an Enemy (PerformerResearchVox) *"Fittingly foul remains!" *"Did it hurt to have such vacant thoughts?" *"I told you you were bound to die." *"This was not your world." *"Reborn into loss after loss, how sad!" *"One needs the bottom feeders, I suppose." Appearance Before Splicing A man of theatrics, Suresh wears an elaborate variation of white tie attire, the most formal of dress codes. He wears a white tailcoat with exaggerated tails, matching trousers, white gloves, and a black cummerbund. An Indian State decoration medal is affixed to a red sash, and he wears a rose in his lapel. He has painted his face white on his right side and black on his left. Suresh wears a white turban fixed with a red jewel and long black feather, which can be used as his cosmetic "mask". His magician's cane can also be used as a melee weapon. After Splicing While Splicing may have improved his performance, it certainly hasn't improved his physical appearance. His once pristine ensemble reflects the rage and decay of the Civil War. His dress coat and tuxedo shirt have been torn open along the front exposing his chest. He has a number of holes on his coat sleeves and sash, which is now missing its medal. While the red jewel on his turban is still in place, the wrapping is beginning to become undone. In fact, huge, tumorous growths emerging from his head do more to hold the turbans shape than anything else. A large number of lumps have appeared above his left eye and down his neck and chest, which has turned pasty and grey. For some insane reason, Suresh has pierced his arm, cheek, and chest with gold rings and pins. Video Gallery BallroomSureshBS2Page.png|''Suresh seen in the Kashmir Restaurant Section on The Official BioShock 2 page.'' SureshSpliced.PNG|''Close up of Suresh' face after splicing.'' Behind the Scenes *Before Suresh was finalized as a character, the designers considered a female magician's assistant in a Rockettes-style outfit.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Citizen of Rapture section, page 43: "This mystic character has seen the most variation. He actually started out as a lovely magician's assistant — think of the Rockettes-type of tailcoat and fishnet stockings. So to see what we have now, the journey has been pretty long and varied with him. This guy's character came mainly from 2K Marin in that they wanted to have a Baron Sunday of James Bond fame type of character so that's how we got to this guy." - Mat Trembley *Suresh Sheti's design was partly inspired by Baron Samedi, particularly his appearance in the James Bond film Live and Let Die. (This inspiration was incorrectly identified as "Baron Sunday" in one of the Deco Devolution art book's numerous typographical errors.) References de:Suresh Sheti es:Suresh Sheti fr:Suresh Sheti ru:Суреш Шети Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters